The Adventures of Raye and Zita
by The Half-Blood Filipina
Summary: Yes...most of these are just oddball dreams that my friend or I had...each story is a one-shot...don't really care if you read them or not.
1. Searching For You

A note from the Authoresses: These stories are based on some of the dreams we've had, so they might be a bit...strange. Upon reading the following, you may come to believe that Amanda and/or Kristina are on opium...but don't worry. Neither of us does drugs. We also disclaim any ownership to any of the Harry Potter characters except for our own, the setting, and some events. Many other things need to be disclaimed, such as ideas from South Park, comebacks from Spongebob, and anything else that isn't ours. Enjoy.

Searching For You

At last. Raye West was here. At Hogwarts. She was so excited to finally be at the British Wizarding School, even if it was only for a one-term exchange student program. She walked through the magnificent oak front doors and into the glamorous entrance hall. It was even better than she imagined—the moving and talking portraits, the suits of armor. Beyond the next set of doors came a muffled babble of voices. _Of course,_ thought Raye, _the students are probably just finishing dinner_. The large grandfather clock in the hall struck seven o'clock, and the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"—I just _love_ how Snape hates Potter almost as much as we do!" a blonde boy was saying to his friends. He was leading the group heading out of the Great Hall, and was actually quite good-looking.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" a red-haired girl yelled at the boy. She had a look of utmost loathing on her face.

"Aww, protecting your lover, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, turning to the redheaded girl.

"No, but I am," said another girl, stopping beside the redhead. This one had long, brown hair, and a pair of blue-rimmed glasses. "So leave Potter alone, alright, ferret-boy?"

_Wait_... thought Raye, watching the brown-haired girl. _I know her_. It was Zita Connor, Raye's friend from the muggle world. Zita and her family had moved to England eight years ago, and so she had gone to Hogwarts instead of the Salem Academy. It had been so long since Raye had last seen her, and had not even remembered that she would be at the same school as Zita for a term.

"Zita! Hey Zita!" Raye called, but it was too late. Zita had gotten lost in the crowd, and Raye was now the only one in the Entrance Hall again.

She shrugged and began walking, figuring she'd just see Zita in class the next day. Raye wandered through the long hallways and corridors, up moving staircases and through talking tapestries.

There were voices ahead. Somebody was whimpering, and others were laughing. Raye quickened her pace, wanting to see what was going on. Whoever was whimpering sounded like they were in trouble, or possibly being hurt by the laughing people. Raye turned the corner, stumbling upon the scene of all the commotion.

"Longbottom, if I had a dollar for every brain you don't have...I'd have...one dollar...I guess." It was Malfoy, the blonde boy who was being mean earlier. He and his cronies were standing in a large circle, jeering at a round-faced boy stuck in the middle. He was jumping up and down, trying to get his wand that was hovering just inches above his reach, being levitated by the Malfoy boy. Raye couldn't have controlled herself if she wanted to.

"Stop it!" she cried. Raye hated seeing other people being bullied, and hated anyone who bullied others. The laughter of the boys died out as Raye's shouts echoed down the torch-lit hallway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Malfoy, smirking. With a wave of his wand the whimpering Longbottom boy had his own wand back, and he ran quickly away, stumbling a few times. Malfoy turned to face Raye. "By the sound of her accent, I'd say the new exchange meat has arrived, eh?" The others cackled and cracked their knuckles, and began advancing on Raye. Oh, if only she hadn't left her wand in her trunk! Raye took a step backward as Malfoy raised his wand. Who could help her now? She didn't know anyone here except—

"ZITA!" she yelled, hoping for an answer. But it was such a big castle; Raye doubted anyone had heard her.

"Connor? You're calling on _Connor_?!" Malfoy asked incredulously. He laughed mirthlessly as Raye racked her brains for a way to reach Zita. And then it struck her...

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Raye bellowed. Silence followed. Raye waited, as the other boys stared at her, bewildered. Then, suddenly, the sound of breaking glass was heard, and a faint, distant, and high-pitched voice screamed,

"You bastards!"

Warm relief flooded over Raye as if she had stepped into a hot bath. Zita was coming, though Raye wasn't sure if she knew where she was, so she called again.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"What the hell are you—"

"Quiet!" Raye hissed, holding a hand up as Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"You bastards!"

It was louder this time; Zita was closer. Raye called and Zita responded until she appeared at the end of the hallway. She had been running, and skidded to a halt, with what looked like a horsewhip in her hand. Cracking it menacingly, she stared down the hallway.

"I am here to avenge you, young McCormick! But for now, sleep well, little child, for thou lies in the hands of—_Raye_? What are _you_ doing here?" she gasped, wide-eyed. "Oh, that's right, you're here for the foreign exchange program! Well guess what? Harry said that if I wasn't doing anything this weekend, maybe we could—"

"Ahem." Raye nodded toward Malfoy, cutting Zita off.

"Oh..." Zita said. "You."

"How dare you address your superiors in that tone, you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat. Zita's jaw dropped, a look of pure resentment on her face.

"How dare you address my friends that way? ...You revolting little slimeball!" Raye shouted. Meanwhile, Zita had somewhat regained her composure.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she cried, and caught Malfoy's wand as it flew through the air. "Now, what'll it be this time, dearest Draco?" she asked in a would-be calm voice. "More needles up your rear? Or perhaps another..._atomic wedgie_?"

"I think I'll go with the satisfaction of not being in the presence of you two," said Malfoy begrudgingly. "Now..._accio wand_—" his wand soared out of Zita's hand and into his. "—That's better. You better watch your backs...crazy yanks...c'mon, guys." And he stalked away.

"The rightful order has been restored," Raye said in a satisfied voice.

"Yes," said Zita. "Now let's go play Quidditch."

"Right-o."


	2. Waka Laka

Waka Laka

It was a hot day in the middle of September, sunlight filtering through the musty windows of the ninth period biology classroom. Raye West sat at her desk at the back of the room, her head on her hand and her eyes out of focus. She seemed to be in a state of reverie, but Raye was actually thinking of a much more important matter than the epidermis of a plant leaf: the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, came a sleek black panther. It pawed its way into the Biology classroom, and began weaving in between desks. It was heading right for the back, where Raye was sitting. She stared at it, evidently in disbelief, although she was the only one doing so. Perhaps it was the air of the boredom throughout the class, but no one else seemed to notice that an overlarge black cat had walked into a highshool classroom. Raye sat up straight and tucked her short brown hair behind her ears as the panther stopped in front of her desk.

"Hello, Hermione." Raye said, grinning. The panther merely growled and nodded.

"Sorry, Bob," Raye stood up, addressing the teacher, who looked up from his reference book inquisitively, "but I've got to take this." And without waiting for a response, Raye herself transformed into a fierce looking lioness, following Hermione out the door. It was time.

...

"Ouch- come _on,_" Raye muttered, pulling her crutch out from under the desk. The bell signaling the end of the day had just rung, and Raye was eager to get out of school—although she had missed a lot of the day already. She limped down the stairs and was heading in the direction of her locker when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, Raye!"

It was Zita, Raye's short, smiley, eccentric friend from childhood. Although Raye wasn't exactly in the mood for Zita's lost sense of reality, it was nice to turn around and see someone who didn't have their wand in your face, shouting, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"Hey, Zi," she responded. They began to walk down the hallway.

"So how was the war?" Zita asked, hitching her bag higher up onto her shoulder.

"Pretty good," Raye said, shrugging.

"That's cool..." Zita nodded. "Wanna go out for ice cream?"

"Okay!"


	3. DDR All Stars

"'Ello, mate, would you like a biscuit?"

"Blimey, I'd fancy a biscuit or two!"

"Bloody hell!" the two girls laughed, pulling their trunks down the long corridor of the train. A high-pitched whistle sounded, and they continued to search for an empty compartment.

"And they refer to a radio as a 'wireless'!" Zita exclaimed to a giggling Raye. "Man, I never realized how much different this place was from the states!"

"Yeah, well, hurry up, Connor, I think there's an empty one up ahead." The smile had slid quickly off of Raye West's face, seeing all the weird looks that they were getting from the other witches and wizards.

"Okay, okay, in here," said Zita, gesturing towards Raye. "Raye? What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," said Raye, "Just...did you see that redhead back there? He was _hot_."

"Really? I saw a hot redhead back when we were getting on. Maybe he has a twin or something. They were older, though, I don't think either of them would date an eleven-year-old..." Zita shrugged. They walked into the compartment, stowed their trunks overhead, and sat down.

"I started reading a book called _Hogwarts, A History_," Raye began, "and it was giving background information on all the different houses. What do you think you'll get sorted into?"

"I don't know..." said Zita, "as long as they've got a tv."

"You _do_ know that electronics don't work at Hogwarts, do you?" said a voice, causing both Raye and Zita to jump. They looked to the door to find a girl with bushy brown hair looking back at them. She was around their age, and was simply leaning against the doorway. "Erm—everywhere else is full. Can I sit with you two?"

"Yeah...sure," Zita said, throwing a long, brown pigtail over her shoulder. The girl took a seat. "Y'know, Raye, if electronics don't work at the school," Zita began thoughtfully, "Then we should get the most out of this while we still can."

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out what looked like a small box. There was a tiny blue button in the shape of an arrow, but before Zita could press it, the compartment door slid open again.

There were two boys standing in the doorway now. The first had flaming red hair, and was very freckly. Behind him was a dark-haired boy with glasses.

"You don't mind if we share a compartment with you guys, do you?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Okay," Raye said, closing the door behind them. "Anyway, you were saying, Zi?"

Zita took her eyes off the two boys stowing their trunks.

"Wha—? Oh. Right..." she pushed the blue button, and the small box began to unfold and expand. By the time it had finished growing, a full scale Dance Dance Revolution game resided on the floor of the compartment. Raye's face glowed with excitement.

"You're awesome, Zita!" she cried.

"I know," Zita said, grinning. "But I believe you also have something for us?"

"Straight from Kyoto—the anagram lover's Tokyo," Raye winked, pulling out a CD. "Only the latest mix."

This whole time, the three others were standing, open-mouthed, staring at the muggle game.

"What exactly is _that_?" the redhead asked. Raye and Zita turned to face him, gaping.

"What is—?"

"He doesn't know—?"

"It's DDR!" they cried in unison. The bushy-haired girl raised her eyebrows, completely nonplussed.

"C'mon, Zi, let's show 'em," Raye said, turning the game on.

"Yes," Zita said slowly, a somewhat frightening grin spreading across her face. "Let's."

They began to dance, hitting all of the beats and even throwing in their own freestyle moves. Raye and Zita looked like clones, moving quickly yet smoothly. By the end of the song, they were each in a different yet flamboyant pose, slightly out of breath.

"That," Raye said, "Is Dance Dance Revolution."

The three others were still standing, even as the train began to move. The bushy-haired girl opened her mouth to speak.

"That was...very—"

"Awesome!" the redhead interrupted. The girl glared at him, but he plowed on. "What a cool game. Are all muggles that good? I want to try!"

"Um, okay," said Zita, blinking. She and Raye stepped off the dance stage, and the boy climbed on. The music began and he started to dance, a bit out of control but rhythmically, quite accurate. People from other compartments were now pressing their nose against the glass, watching him dance as the beat pulsated throughout the train, the background on the screen flashing. The beat throbbed, the screen flashed, and the boy danced wildly, faster and faster, until he flew way out of control and collapsed in a heap on the dance stage. The heap began to twitch and jerk.

The people outside were now staring at the boy on the floor, whose pupils had dilated to the size of marbles, clearly having a seizure.

"What've you done to him!?" the girl cried. "What's happened?" she watched him twitching on the floor.

"This can't be good..." said the dark-haired boy.

"Oh, he'll be alright," Zita assured them. "It happens to all of the noobs."

"Yeah, he'll be up and about in a couple of hours," said Raye, nodding.

Raye and Zita rolled the boy's convulsing body off of the dance stage, and stepped back on. They continued to dance, now in front of a cheering crowd.


End file.
